Coinflip
by extra-victory
Summary: All this because of a coin flip? Jellal x Erza, Extremely graphic Lemon, Adult Themes. Rampant Fluff.


Ex-V: So real. I can't tell you how much fun this was to write! I hope you enjoy it too-

"I'm not convinced," Jellal smiled, comfortably, leaning back, against Erza's open window. "That you need to bring three suitcases. We'll only be gone two days-"

"What do you know! Girls have lots of essential stuff they need to bring along on trips-" Erza huffed, defensively, with a straight face, despite the fact that she was currently packing makeup and a shimmering dress.

"Do you generally bring lipstick and miniskirts along on S-rank missions?" He teased. "Given that this is our first assignment together, I wouldn't know-"

"Oh, shut up and help me pack!"

Obliging, Jellal popped off the windowsill, and made his was over to one of Erza's closed suitcases, pausing only to pick up a bunch of clothes she had designated as mission-necessary.

"WAIT-!" Erza shrieked, horrified, as Jellal opened the lid. "NOT THAT ONE-!"

Jellal's jaw dropped. Inside, all sorts of racy lingerie, lacy bras, thongs, and a copy of 50 Shades of Grey, bookmarked about halfway through. Erza stopped short, furiously red, mouth opening and closing ineffectively, as Jellal glanced over at her, eyes wide, gaping, eyebrow slowly rising.

"I-…! I-I-….It's-…! I'm…! I was…!" Erza stammered, helpless, beet red, eyes spinning, as Jellal began cackling, eyes watering. "It's not…!"

 _(An hour later, on the train)_

After forty minutes, roughly, of absolute silence, and Erza, bright red, staring awkwardly at her toes, she finally raised her eyes; to stare over at Jellal, who was watching the countryside fly by, pleasantly, out the window. "S-so….." She began, hoping to keep her voice stable, despite the heat crawling defiantly back into her cheeks. "Which ones…Did y-you like best?"

Jellal chuckled, grinning wickedly. "The lace bra and thong."

"I knew it…" she mumbled, flushed, Erza's eyes finding her toes again.

 _(30 minutes later)_

"You know…" Erza wondered aloud, dismounting, leaving the train, dragging one of her suitcases along behind her, while Jellal carried one in each hand. "This…This is almost like a date!"

Jellal smiled, tilting his head. "Is that right?"

"Yes! Shut up!" Erza hissed, blushing. "We're alone, together, going out, into town! And staying at a hotel…"

"And, I could take you out to dinner tonight, if you'd like." Jellal offered.

Erza looked thrilled, red hues dancing along her cheeks, coloring her face; while she pumped the fist, triumphant, internally.

 _(At the Hotel)_

"We're just dropping these off-" Jellal Heaved the three suitcases onto the Hotel reception desk, smiling politely. "My… _Partner_ seemed to have a lot of mission necessities."

Erza grinned sheepishly. "They're all highly necessary…So…"

"No problem!" The reception desk worker checked her Reservation Control Lacrima. "You're…Mr. and Mrs. Fernandes?"

Jellal, fascinated, cast a sidelong glance at Erza, who was staring poignantly away, blushing furiously, humming. "Why…Yes, yes we are."

"Alright! Your room is 324, and Check out is 11AM. Enjoy your stay-" The desk worker handed two keys to Jellal and Erza, before running off to answer a ringing service bell, somewhere in the distance.

There was a moment of silence, briefly, then Jellal turned, pocketing the key, to lean against the front desk; watching Erza's face carefully.

"W-what…!" Erza hissed, defensively.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fernandes?" Jellal chuckled.

"S-So! So what!" She gasped, wringing her hands, tugging her hair, flushed. "We're…undercover!"

"Undercover…" Jellal nodded, rubbing his chin, smirking. "As…me and my sister?"

"A-as…." Erza tried to suppress the heat from her cheeks, unsuccessfully. "As you and I, in a few years time."

Jellal laughed. "You seem to have some information regarding my imminent proposal?"

Erza crossed her arms, heat pouring unapologetically from her face. "Y-you'll get there….It'll happen…Soon enough."

"Right, right." Jellal shook his head, finding he was smiling uncontrollably, as he made to leave the hotel lobby.

Erza took a deep breath, after he passed her, before moving, whipping around and chasing after him. "Y-You know, you DID say 'Our Paths Will cross, Erza…Your Light will eclipse the darkness of my sin'…And all that-!" She caught up to him, poking his chest with her finger, justifying her allegations of his imminent marriage proposal. "That's…That's basically a proposal already..!"

Jellal seemed to consider this, turning it over and around in his mind. "Well, you aren't wrong." He grinned, and she seemed absolutely euphoric to hear it.

"Oh…Oh! And Remember when you said…'I have a fiancée'? I remember thinking you were lying, and when I asked if she would be your reason for living, you were thinking about me when you said yes!" Erza pumped her first, before her jaw dropped, and her eyes spun wildly, terrified. "R-right…? It was me, right…?"

He chuckled. "Yes, that's true. I was thinking about you, that you would be my reason to continue living."

She crossed her arms, clearly thrilled, vindicated. "There. See? Although…now that you mention it…" Erza frowned. "I wish you had just said 'We'll be together some day, but not today.'"

Jellal smiled. "Right now, I can tell you that, Erza; because you already know we'll be together some day. Back then, I didn't know if I would live or die, since I meant to kill Zeref, _antediluvian god of death magic_ , whether or not it cost me my life."

She shivered. "It almost did. I don't want you…to think too much about that."

He went on, unabated. "To be fair, I had also recently made a number of _attempts on your life_ , looking to sacrifice you, for an ancient, untold evil; after killing and enslaving our childhood friends, mocking their desecrated corpses, on top of an ancient, unhallowed bodily resurrection and reconstruction tower."

"I hate it when you remind yourself of that-!" Erza growled, scowling severely. "It always just makes you feel bad, and it was eight freaking years before we kissed on the beach! That's not ' _Recently'!_ "

Jellal laughed, ruefully, miserably. "It would be better for _you_ to hate being reminded of that, instead of worrying about my feelings…And it wasn't eight years for you."

"Irrelevant." Erza tapped her foot, impatiently. "You know, I had already forgiven you. I had already forgiven you immediately, the day you lost your memories; the day you saved us from Nirvana-"

" _Saved you from Nirvana_ is hyperbolic at best," Jellal chuckled, rubbing his head. "That's _really_ stretching the truth. Not only don't I deserve forgiveness, but I certainly didn't deserve it that day, just for losing my memory."

They walked on, in silence, together, for a moment. Erza shrugged. "I didn't say it was fair, or justified. Only that I'd already forgiven you, by the time Nirvana was buried. I didn't want to, but I couldn't help it. You know that, because…I basically confessed, admitting I loved you that day. Remember?"

He smiled, almost unwillingly, as the memory appeared before his mind's eye. "Yes. I remember…"

They spent another moment, in relatively silence, walking side by side. Erza attached herself to Jellal's arm, very suddenly, blushing a bit, glancing away; she knew she was pushing it, but couldn't help herself. She knew he was caught in his regret and pain at the moment, and just wanted to force all her love and affection on him.

Jellal noticed, and, although he didn't say anything at first, smiled internally; aware that she was trying to cheer him up. "Well," He managed, at last, shrugging. "I'm at least consoled by the fact that you didn't want to forgive me; although I regret being the kind of man that was able to force your forgiveness by stealing your heart."

Erza seemed to ponder this, cocking her head. She looked up at him, into his eyes, from her position on his arm, where she was comfortably attached to his side. "Really?" She seemed to call him out. "Do you really regret it?"

Jellal struggled for a moment, faced with the facts, unhappy, before smiling, defeated, looking down at her, into her eyes, where she was clinging to him. "No." He shook his head. "I don't regret it."

 _(In a Restaurant, that evening)_

"There's a town called Sibilia, Three miles from here, suffering from what appears to be a blinding curse; it afflicts anyone that enters city perimeters, taking their sight, and won't return it until they leave." Jellal poured over a map with Erza, after dinner.

"It won't even leave people their photosensitivity, our consultant said…" Erza tapped her chin, pensively. "And, given that we can't simply break the curse by traditional means, there are mages still inside the city limits, working their magic."

Jellal nodded. "To find the source of the problem, we'll run an expanding square grid search, beginning from the geographic center of Sibilia; until we find the culprit or culprits, we can't afford to rest. If this isn't solved by tomorrow afternoon, the whole continent will be swallowed by Vitality draining magic, and millions will die."

Erza shuddered. "Do we split up?"

Jellal considered this, drumming his finger on the table. "It would appear, at first glance, that splitting up is objectively correct. We cover more ground, and, what appears to be the only downside, the possibility of being ambushed by S rank mages while separated, is actually to our benefit. However…We can't ignore the possibility that the culprits are able to cast some sonar based, or hallucinatory, sensory deprivation magic, to take our hearing away as well. In that case, we could be separated, and forced to fight without covering each other's backs."

"I don't think I'm comfortable with that." Erza crossed her arms, frowning.

"We'll stay together. But…Erza…."

"Hm?" She noticed, immediately, that Jellal seemed incredibly uneasy with what he was about to say. "What is it?"

"This _IS_ a mission so dangerous Laxus asked _me_ to accompany you. Not Guildmaster to Guildmaster, asking for one of my Subordinates; Friend to Friend, asking for _me specifically_. Just in case...In case things get bad…" Jellal struggled to keep his voice even.

Erza was horrified to see tears fall from his eyes. Jellal reached across the table and grabbed one of her hands, squeezing it tightly.

"In case things go… _poorly_ , we need a contingency plan." Jellal's face remained stoic, although his voice communicated tremendous pain, and tears crossed his cheeks. "If we're separated, launch yourself from the city, leaving the city limits; I'll wait thirty seconds for you to get out, Fly to 10,000 Feet using Meteor, and Glass the entire city using Sema or Abyss Break."

Erza gasped, covering her mouth; fully aware of how difficult this was for him, even to imagine. "Oh, Jellal…."

"There are…still _hundreds_ of people in Sibilia; men, women, and children. I would also be leveling the homes, businesses, churches, and livelihoods of thousands of innocent people."

Erza jumped up from her seat, highly animated, and rushed around the table, wrapping her arms around Jellal; despite the commotion this caused. She could feel his tears wet her hair.

"I never wanted to be a villain again." She heard him say, almost laughing, miserably. "Let alone fire continent sterilizing magic into a densely populated area. But…for your safety."

She looked up at him, and he touched her cheek.

"For the safety of the entire continent…"

 _(At the Sibilia Boundary, 2 Am)_

Jellal and Erza approached, soundlessly. Their wrists were bound together, by an endlessly elastic cord; it wouldn't inhibit their movement, but allowed them to keep track of one another under any circumstances, ideally. They paused a moment at the gate.

"It's not… _dangerous_ to assume we'll be able to see using our prosthetic eyes," Erza began, rubbing her knuckles. "But it might hinder us if we Count on it…So…"

Jellal nodded, solemnly. "We'll assume we're fighting blind."

They stepped over the boundary together, and the darkness was immediate, oppressive. For Jellal, however, who had spent a number of weeks totally blind, after his singlehanded defeat of what was then the Oracion Sies, the darkness was almost welcoming; like an old friend.

According to the maps Jellal had memorized, they weren't too far from the Geographic center of Sibilia, where they would begin their search. "Erza." He called out to her, and she turned to face him. "How is it?"

"It's fine." He sensed the subtle displacement of air caused by Erza shrugging her shoulders. "If we hadn't memorized the maps, it'd be tough to fight optimally…"

"To say the least." Jellal chuckled, sweeping her off her feet, and rocketing to the center of the city, where, according to their memorized understanding of the city, they should be landing on top of a supermarket, approximately thirty feet in the air.

They did. Jellal put her down, and took three steps to the right, where he stopped, inches from what he knew to be the edge of the roof. "We'll start by sweeping the North."

"Okay. Are we thinking we could hope to find one S-rank mage, Jellal? Or dozens of slightly weaker ones?"

Jellal laughed. "We're hoping _not_ to find dozens of S-rank mages."

She smiled, invisible to him.

 _(Forty five minutes later)_

Jellal whipped through the city streets in Meteor, at 667,773 Miles per Hour. All around him, Dark mages jumped from rooftop to rooftop, hurling projectile magic down at Erza, whose position they could at least verify.

For Jellal, who was used to blindess, and who had perfectly memorized the layout of the city, fighting optimally was no issue; even for him, however, doing all the absurdly complex long floating-point math calculations associated with subtle changes in air pressure and displacement, along with wind position and body heat, to judge, for example, how many inches he was from the nearest wall or enemy, or how far the Nearest enemy's magic was from Erza, did strain his mind, as he also had to recall and re-adjust his position, to avoid smashing into his surroundings, at his unbelievable, invisible speed.

Erza was having no difficulty, chopping away at the mages, dancing between them, without a scratch. Constantly retreating from her, the mages screamed desperate instructions at each other, hoping to get one of their more powerful leaders to back them up, it seemed; Jellal doubted it would matter. Erza had enough endurance to fight through a small continent.

When Jellal Stopped, for a fraction of a second, depositing himself on the roof of what he knew to be a small corner store, he realized Erza was in the middle of hopping up to a higher vantage point; He also realized, immediately, why. One of the more powerful mages had launched an extremely powerful, very wide, but very flat, burst of energy at Jellal's position; like an enormous, flat blade, whipping towards him.

Jellal grinned, silently thanking Erza for the opening, as he folded his hands. "SANJUMAHOJIN KYOSUI"

The Three layer magic circle caught the ever-extending magic blade his opponent created, and arced it instantly back to the sender; Bisecting the mage that cast it, and lopping the arm off another one, standing nearby.

Now, as he jetted around in his Meteor Slipstream, nobody was willing to Fire projectile magic at him at all anymore; even when he stopped, momentarily. Erza, Meanwhile, had backed a powerful mage up against a wall; the dark mage was, Jellal could tell, probably stronger than most of the magic world; Maybe even someone that had the potential to become S-rank, but, of course, that was light-years from Erza's level, even blind.

The Dark mage Hopped up onto a large building, desperately, panting, hoping to catch his breath. "W-WAIT-!" He screamed. "WAIT! Wait…."

Erza did wait, to Jellal's intense amusement, as he whipped up, around, and behind another dark mage that was standing at the edge of a high rooftop; kicking the villain in the back, hurling him down into another adjacent building, and into the dirt from there.

"This…This is a Hospital! Full of Innocent People!" Erza's dark mage screamed down, plainly terrified. "Hostages! If…If you and your Boyfriend…Don't get the FUCK OUT immediately, I'll blow it up, I swear-!"

Erza Bisected the Dark mage mid-sentence, cleaving him in two, and the building beneath him in two along with it. She stood atop the wreckage for a moment, riding it down as it collapsed. "Liar. This was a thrift store." She sniffed.

Hundreds of feet away, Jellal laughed. Since nobody was willing to fire projectile magic at him, all the Powerful dark mages, mages that might otherwise have demanded a moment of his time and attention, were nothing more than flies, utterly harmless. He dodged a few flurried physical attacks, and retaliated In Meteor, hurling two of them into the same general area with his blinding speed.

Once they were close enough to be trapped by the same illusion magic, he cast an area-of-effect Illusory spell, immediately whipping away to deal with the rest of the goons.

One of his poor victims, trapped in an illusion, began screaming, desperately, seeing Magma rise up around his ankles, dissolving him, causing unbelievable pain. The other one was luckier, and passed out instantly, as Jellal had shown him hundreds of thousands of vicious, massive monsters, ripping through dimensional tears.

Erza was, meanwhile, chopping through magic and weaponry and bodies, almost disappointed by the quality of the enemy dark mages she was facing. A moment later, however, she was hurled, sprawling, back through a nearby glass window. She apologized, internally, as she got to her feet, somewhat excitedly, to the owner of the Bakery she knew she had destroyed with her impact.

 _Finally, A powerful mage?_ She hopped back out into the street, and Jellal was by her side, instantly, absolutely shocked that someone had managed to land a blow on Erza.

"What's this?" Jellal wondered, glaring up at the spot on a nearby roof where he knew their aggressor to be.

"Do you have any idea…" The voice of a more mature, more confident dark mage rained down around them. "How much trouble you've caused me, by wiping out my army?"

One of the weaker dark mages scrambled up, to join his leader. "S-sir! Can they see?! I think they can see!"

The Dark Mage champion shook his head. "If they could see, we'd all have been killed instantly."

Jellal snorted, but stood back to back with Erza. "This guy…actually sounds like he could be a problem."

Jellal whispered to her. "We have to take this guy as a team, and I'll erase the goon to the left as well. We can't have any distractions…"

She nodded, solemn, and they lunged forward as one; together, of course, Jellal and Erza represented an unstoppable force, but somehow, the dark mage champion evaded their first blow, blocked their second, and sidestepped their third. Jellal, in the flurry, did manage to rip the head off the Dark mage grunt, however.

The counterattack was fierce, and, before long, Jellal and Erza actually found themselves struggling a bit. They hid, after dodging a blow that leveled their entire block, in the rubble of a downed tower.

"I'm going to try and catch him in a sleeping spell," Jellal rubbed his nose, deep in thought. "If he's S-rank, and I think he is, it won't work, however."

Erza crossed her arms. "Okay. By the way, I think I can see, a little."

Jellal stopped short, and felt his jaw drop. "What?"

"I think I can…Yeah, I can see." Erza seemed just as confused as him. "A little."

Jellal sat back down, as the Dark Mage was screaming for them to come out, just beyond the wall behind them. "Your Prosthetic…is working?"

"It's hard to tell, but my eye IS letting a tiny bit of light in. Just enough to make out the outline of shapes…"

Jellal considered this new information. "Fascinating…How can we use this to our advantage?"

Erza grabbed and tugged on his sleeve. "Switch with me, Jellal."

He gaped at her. "What?!"

She frowned. "Give me one of your blind prosthetics, and I'll give you this one, that can see…"

"Absolutely not!" He was horrified.

"You're the better attack mage." She reasoned. "You'll do more damage if you can see that I will if I can."

"Your Defenses are much stronger than mine." He counter-argued. "My Defenses don't go up by much if I can see, and yours do."

"But you know Death magic."

Jellal sighed, he'd been hoping she wouldn't bring that up, as he wasn't fond of casting Zeref's lethal magic. "Fine. Give me the eye, and dance around for him with my thought projection. I only need half a second…."

Erza popped her false eye from its socket, and replaced it with the prosthetic Jellal handed her. Before they headed back out, into combat, she giggled, and he glanced down at her, curious.

"You're…inside me." She was giggling uncontrollably. He smirked, and shook his head.

 _(Moments later)_

The Dark mage champion found himself confronted by Erza and Siegrain, Jellal's thought projection. "Remember, little mages!" He howled, impatiently, at them. "The name of the one that killed you! Calhendres, the Drainer!"

He moved, confident, furious, towards them, raising both fists, where he had concentrated a massive buildup of life-draining black magic; as Erza and Siegrain charged him, however, Jellal appeared, directly before him, Closing his hands. For a half second, Calhendres the Drainer saw nothing but a Horrifying Black flash, a black flash that that felt like it ripped his soul in two; He heard, in the instant before his life was erased, "SHI NO MAHOU, ANKUSERAMU NO KURO MAJUTSU".

And that was the end. Light returned to the world, for Sibilia, with the last pillar of a threat to drain the life from the continent vanquished.

 _(Back at the Hotel, 4:30AM)_

"That was pretty fun!" Erza seemed remarkably cheerful, as she and Jellal reached the door to their Hotel Room.  
"It was…A little fun." Jellal admitted, chuckling. "We probably shouldn't make a habit of expecting S-rank missions to be _Fun_ , though."

They opened and walked through the door….To find, in the ringing silence of the moment _, a single bed_.

"…." Jellal gaped, staring at it for a moment; and then staring over to Erza.

Erza, for her part, stared back, eyes wide as saucers, blushing. "J-jellal…" She began, desperately. "I…I know what you're thinking!"

Jellal just watched her, struggling to close his mouth, incredibly amused.

"I know you think I did this on p-purpose!" She squealed, bright red. "But I didn't! I swear I didn't!"

Jellal shook his head, barely believing what he was seeing, but somehow, he couldn't imagine that Erza was lying.

"I really didn't!" She squeaked. "I did say we were married, but…this!"

Jellal ran a hand through his hair, smiling internally. "All right, I'll take the floor-"

Erza grabbed his sleeve, flushed. Jellal turned back around, eyes wide.

"W-wait…" She was almost mumbling, but stared him in the face. "Let's…Flip a coin. Let's flip for the bed."

Jellal paused a moment, unsure. "I actually don't mind the floor. I want the floor."

Erza frowned, blushing a little. "Fine. Well, I want the floor too. So, I guess we're flipping a coin to see who gets to sleep on the floor. Tails you do, Heads I do."

Jellal laughed, but produced a quarter, and flipped it high into the air. A moment passed, as it rotated, hundreds of times, just under the ceiling, before dropping, decisively, back down onto the desk they were standing at…Where, after bouncing, and trembling a moment, the quarter came to a rest…Standing up, defiantly, on its side; neither heads nor tails.

There was _dead silence_ in room. Dead silence, as Jellal and Erza both stared, bright red, at the coin, balanced there as it was, demanding that they BOTH sleep in the bed, that Neither of them get to sleep on the floor, according to the terms of the flip agreement.

More silence, as Jellal just stared, disbelieving, at the coin, and Erza's face matched her hair.

"J-Jellal…" Erza began, glowing, flushed, steam evaporating from her ears. "D-Did you…Do that…on _purpose_?!"

Jellal managed to tear his eyes off the coin, and looked at Erza instead, wordless, speechless.

Erza trembled.

Finally, Jellal seemed to get a grip. "W-wait…Okay…" He struggled, running a hand through ultramarine hair. "We'll flip again. Heads, we both sleep on the floor, on opposite sides of the bed. Tails…."

He trailed off. Erza blushed. "Tails…We both sleep in the bed." She finished for him, half excited, half terrified.

Jellal nodded, soundless, before reaching for the coin. His hand stopped midair, however, trembling.

He looked over at Erza, disbelief still magnified in his features. She nodded, nibbling her fingernails. He picked the quarter up, and flipped it once more, high as he could, until it rotated, dazzlingly fast, just under the ceiling.

Tails.

 _Tails._ The coin, this single coin, seemed intent on forcing them together, as it defied all odds, to stare up at them, when it came to rest on the desk, tails side face up.

The silence was palpable, physical. Oppressive silence, impenetrable, as both Jellal and Erza, almost unwilling to move, or breathe, stared at the coin; Erza, almost incapacitated by her furiously racing thoughts, couldn't believe it, and was afraid to budge an inch, for fear that she would wake up; or that the quarter would flip around, to show heads.

Jellal looked up, after a moment, at stared at his own reflection in the mirror. _Shit._

Erza, finally, at last, glanced up, and looked over at Jellal; He met her glance, and they just stood there, eyes locked, for a moment. Erza felt the heat in her cheeks, and the hammering blood in her veins, thud through her temples. It took an extra second, but the situation started to sink in…

 _We're sleeping together._ The thought was dizzying, and Erza had to hold her head, blushing fiercely. _Together._

"W-what…" She mumbled. "What are the odds…"

Jellal blinked, silent for a moment, running through the math. "The odds that the initial throw, isolated, would result in the quarter landing on its edge, is 1 in 6000 or 0.0166666666667 Percent, roughly. On top of that, the second throw had a 50 percent chance to produce heads…"

Another moment of silence.

Finally, Jellal laughed, as Erza continued to tug her hair, flushed, nervous. "So, Erza…" He set his hand to his temple, shaking his head. "Are you going to wear the lace bra and thong?"

Erza squeaked, furiously red.

 _(Ten minutes later)_

For Erza, the past ten minutes had crawled past; absolutely crawled past, taking an eternity, as she watched the door to the Bathroom. Jellal was inside, showering, and had been there for just long enough that she anticipated he'd come out any moment. When he did…

She squealed, and pressed her face into a pillow. What would happen? _What's going to happen?!_ She'd thought about it, over, over and over again…Would nothing happen? Maybe nothing would happen, and they'd simply sleep, ignoring each other, on opposite sides of the bed, and…

 _Who am I kidding?_ Erza was on the verge of panic, rolling back and forth, dramatically, on the bed, rolling herself up in the covers. She was wearing a _lace bra and thong_ , for god's sake…

The shower water stopped abruptly, and Erza squeaked involuntarily. She tried to settle her heartbeat, unsuccessfully, before the door would open, but she couldn't help herself, and was forced to wonder what sort of things Jellal had been thinking about…

The door to the bathroom creaked open, and Erza peeked up out of her bedsheet burrito to look at him. He was staring down at her, highly amused, in a pair of plain grey briefs. They held this pose for a moment, before either one managed to say a word.

"I can't say this a good sign, Erza, cute as you are. Will you steal my blankets all night?"

Erza withdrew, wordless, bright red, into her blanket and bedsheet cocoon, never to emerge, never to be seen again. Jellal laughed, and she could feel him set himself down on the bed next to her…

She spent her last moment, wrapped comfortably up, wondering what the next hour held in store for her, before she crawled out from the blankets and unwound the bedsheets from around her; Jellal, for his part, was sitting up at the head of the bed, and watched her, grinning, hands folded. She realized, after just a moment, that she was sitting next to him, on a bed, a bed they were about to sleep in together, and she was wearing a _lace bra and thong._

It occurred to her that she had given him a first class view of her ass while struggling to free herself of the blanket burrito…heat infiltrated her cheeks.

"There you are, Erza-" Jellal teased her, cocking his head. "I imagined you would return to me from your metamorphic cocoon in a different shape or form…Perhaps as a butterfly or a Mexican dinner preparation."

"You're so funny." She grumbled, blushing faintly, and, laying herself down next to him, close, but not _too_ close, drew the blankets up around them.

The light was already off, but, as it was slowly but surely becoming morning, the rising sun was beginning to pierce the room; lighting it naturally. There was a moment, when Erza was lying, facing away from Jellal, and he was lying on his back, next to her, when it almost seemed that nothing really would happen…And that they would simply drift off to sleep together, never really touching…

But Erza couldn't stand it. She tried _so_ hard, she tried her best, she tried and tried, and for all of ten whole seconds…She could stand it. But it wore her down, and after eleven seconds, she just couldn't stand it, and rolled over.

Erza rolled over, decisively, and was lying there, facing Jellal, and he turned his head, to look at her; it was this moment, this very moment, in which it became apparent to both of them what was coming.

Jellal chuckled, smiling forlornly, although he couldn't help shifting over towards her, just by a tiny fraction of an inch…His eyes focused on hers, and she eased closer to him, just by a fraction.

Erza shifted herself, again, until she was just inches from him; her eyes were on fire, burning with determination. "H-Hold me…" She managed to say, insistent, blushing, and he nodded, gravely, smiling.

His arms, so warm, wrapped around her, and she pressed herself all the way into him; Her body heat was stunning, and Jellal's mind was left reeling…Her breasts were rubbing, mercilessly, against him, and, as they lay there, the moment felt excruciatingly perfect.

They spent that moment, caught up in each other…Her scent, like strawberries, forced its way into his perception, threatening to make a savage out of him. He struggled to maintain his common sense…Erza moved, just slightly, and her breasts pressed into him…She sighed, involuntarily, feeling herself lying there with him, cuddling.

She was overwhelmed, suddenly, by an intense need to be even closer to him, closer…ever closer, to feel more of the heat of his body. She wound her legs into his, pressing herself, fully, into him, and wove her legs between his, keenly aware of the incredibly intrusive mass bulging from the front of his briefs, pressing into her…She was almost dizzied by it, and she could feel incredible warmth in her head, chest, between her legs…Her heart pounded along. She looked up, into his eyes.

Jellal was wordlessly expressing paragraphs of information to her in that moment, with his eyes, when they glanced at each other, all longing and passion, desire, and barely contained restraint…Erza shifted, twisting around, moving herself, turning around in bed, so that she was facing away from him, briefly, to reach for the control panel on the air conditioner, right next to the nightstand...

In doing so, her ass rubbed into him, and he actually groaned; covering his eyes with one hand, so overwhelmed by need, as his member pressed into her ass, grinding into her, and she, setting the temperature on the A/C, even opened her legs a little, so that his length would find its way from grinding into her ass to grinding against her crotch…

She turned back around, and they re-entwined themselves…Staring into each other's eyes…She was practically panting, and he was clearly exerting all his strength and force of will to not simply seize her, strip her and absolutely ravish her...She could see it in his eyes, how badly he wanted to, how difficult it was for him _not_ to…His eyes were so _vivid_ , and despite how collected and sophisticated he usually was, she could _see_ _in his eyes_ that he desperately wanted to bend her over and take her from behind, pulling her hair…

It just made her want him more and more; Her body was aching for him, her legs were restless, extremely hot…Their lips met, it was a unanimous decision; Both Erza and Jellal and leaned it at the same moment, absolutely in sync.

Their liplocks strained, as she felt him rubbing into her, through her panties, and she was grinding her hips into him. They did have to separate for air eventually, though…

"Jellal…" She whispered, voice strained.

"Yes."

"You can…" She managed, still not breaking her eye contact with him, blushing furiously, insane heat in her. "Do…whatever you want…to me…"

He moved, like lightning, like a whirlwind, like a maelstrom; The blankets were flung to the far side of the room, and he tore her bra off with his teeth, moving faster than she could see; somehow, his fingers were in the waistband of her thong, and that was discarded too, so _so_ fast…He licked her, her cheek, kissed her neck, and licked from her nipple to her collarbone…She moaned, gasping, unable to find breath; He squeezed her left nipple, and, in the moment her ringing gasp filled the room, snapped his teeth into her neck, biting her, fiercely, with all his passion, all his love and lust; marking her, forever, as his own; Erza sighed, moaning, involuntarily, wracked with unbelievable pleasure, and He withdrew, blood dripping from his lips.

She was under him, suddenly, and he paused there, for a moment, hovering above her, staring down at her; He spread her legs, and their eyes met. She blushed, completely exposed. "Erza…" He managed to say, successfully calming down for a moment. "Erza."

She trembled, biting her fist to stop shaking. "Y-yes…Jellal?"

"I've always loved you."

Her heart exploded, or stopped, she couldn't tell; tears were crossing her cheeks, pouring from her eyes, as the words she'd wanted to hear her whole life rang, echoing, through her mind; "J-Jel…Jellal…" She sobbed, covering her face with both hands. "I…I love you…So much…"

He stroked her cheek, smiling, and she peeked through her fingers, up at him, tears still running freely down from her eyes. Lust and love, boiling up from inside her, threatened to overtake her consciousness, as he begun to press the tip of his outrageous manhood into her…

"AH-!" She shrieked, eyes squeezed shut, blinded momentarily by fascinating pain; as he drove deeper, piercing her, blood trickled down his length. She was dizzied, and swayed, for a moment, feverishly thrilled…Jellal, finally, her first love, her only love, had her virginity now…

He stopped, wiping his brow, as her eyes cleared. "How do you feel, Erza…?" he wondered, touching her cheek.

"I…" she struggled, still, with the new, absurdly intrusive mass in her abdomen…He was filling her, spreading her, internally, and the sensation was one that demanded her attention…Instead, unable to answer, she reached up, reaching out for him, as tears dripped from her ever watering eyes.

He responded, touched, by pulling her in, close to him, hugging her, tightly to himself. Her heartbeat was hammering, viciously, and he could feel his length throbbing inside her, just as she could feel the twitching of his manhood shape her insides to his personal use. They kissed, and kissed…

"J-Jell…Jellal…" She moaned, gasping, on his lips, as he continued to drive deeper and deeper; she felt him with the entirety of her being, in between passionate breaths and kisses. "I…Love…."

She was, slowly, growing accustomed to the pain…That, or it was fading. Jellal, in the meanwhile, had almost fully penetrated her; One final drive, accompanied by her squeaking, mewling "OH!" Set him all the way inside.

They rested there, together, in that position, for a moment, her gasping, and him drawing shallow breaths.

She rubbed her eyes, still watering, giggling. "Wow."

He laughed. "I agree."

She smiled, so proud of herself. "I might become pregnant from this!"

"That's true." He tilted his head, smiling, slowly beginning to slide down, forcing a yelp from her.

"W-What…What hair color…" She held on to him, desperately, for support, as he began pumping, up, slowly, and down, slowly. The feelings now rocketing through her, from her core, threatened her sensibilities. "D-do you think…our kids…will h-have?"

He was moving, faster, faster and faster now, and her soft moans and yelps were becoming ringing shrieks and gasps. "Scarlet…I hope." He smirked, kissing her, and she moaned, as he accelerated ever more, struggling to battle his tongue.

He was driving in and out savagely, at a vicious pace, and answering was almost completely impossible for Erza now…He alternated kissing her with stroking her cheeks and squeezing her breast. "I…I hope…" She managed to whisper, when he slowed again. "F-for Blue…"

He rolled them around, for a moment, before he pulled himself out of her, to rotate her completely; Erza, as a result of this, Found herself, for a moment, staring at a calendar on the wall. "Oh…! It's a safe day…" She exclaimed, as he pressed her face down, and dragged her hips up.

"Is that right?" He replied, sweetly, his voice like honey for her ears…

She was blushing ferociously, hiding her face with a pillow, embarrassed, as he positioned her, so her ass was sticking out, and she was completely exposed…

"Bite the pillow-" He ordered, and she jumped a little, obeying just in time, as he impaled her all at once on his full length.

"XXXXXXNNNNHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" She screeched, pillow muffling her voice, as he pumped in and out of her viciously, striking her deepest parts; The pace he set immediately forced an uprising of indescribable passion and unbelievable sensations into her.

And Jellal, by his concentration, was determined, absolutely determined, to finish her, so he didn't allow himself to slow or stall at all…Without even pausing to catch his breath, the Ultramarine drove even faster in, and withdrew even farther out, almost pulling out of her completely, with every stroke…

Moments later, her ringing orgasmic shrieks and sobs filled the room, the arching of her back and grinding of her hips demanding all his attention.

He slowed, at last, slightly winded, and pulled himself free, to turn her over. "E-Erza-" he managed, Staring down into her eyes, eyebrow raised. She gazed up at him, totally blown away, twitching slightly, face bright red, completely breathless.

"A-Ah…" She seemed to want to communicate something, but failed.

Jellal waited, chuckling.

"Y-yes…?" She said, at last, eyes still spinning slightly.

"I'm going to finish inside you."

She took a second to appreciate this information, before nodding, convinced, and determined. She looked _extremely_ proud, he noted, cackling inwardly.

Jellal, for his part, could feel his lust and energetic vitality threatening to overtake him, _still_. With a body as Sexy as Erza's he wasn't surprised, but, as he re-entered her, hearing her little moans and gasps, He knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Therefore, he decided, he may as well go all out.

Go all out he did, And, plugging her, alternating between fast and slow, shallow and deep, He found his point of no return easily…In that moment, as climax welled up inside him, he looked into her trembling eyes, down at the woman he had loved his whole life, and grinned, wrapping her in his arms. Jellal blinked, a moment later, staggering back, totally overwhelmed, and Erza, holding his face in her hands, felt unfamiliar heat fill what she knew to be her womb.

The silence and heat of the room was permeated only by their breathing for minutes and minutes after, as they lay there, woven together, entwined in heart and body, inextricably.

"That coin…" Jellal managed, at last, and Erza giggled.

Ex-V: End Chapter One! I really had fun writing this one, you know! I hope you enjoyed it- Let me know if so, or if not, in the Reviews! You attention means the world to me, and I'll always do my best for you! I have a couple other Jerza Stories I'm working on at the moment, Most Notably "Eternal Love and Fertility", but I had this idea earlier today and just couldn't rest until I penned it all down! Love you reader, And See you soon, as always-


End file.
